


Avengers 4 Peter lived

by Masternut346



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masternut346/pseuds/Masternut346
Summary: Summary says all





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Holy shit they actually lost. Peter felt like crap. As they were trying to get home that’s when the bad stuff starts to happen. The lady mantis turned to ash. Then the rest of the Guardians.

 

Peter was getting scared. Then he looked to see Dr Strange turned to ash. Peter was confused. Then he looked to Mr Stark but something was wrong.

“ Mr Stark you don’t look so good.”  
Tony looked at Peter.

“ Sorry kid”.  
Then Tony turned to ash. Leaving a crying Peter and Nebula comforting him.

___________________________

Shuri vision came back to her. She proceeds to run out side to see the left over heroes. She looks  
at the group but doesn’t see T’Challa. 

“Where is my brother”  
Okoye looks at her with sad eyes  
She begins to cry.


	2. Thanos discovery/Revenge

He has won. He taught them what it is like to lose. Thanos looks at the sunset with tears....

“ Did you do it”  
“Yes”   
“What did it cost”  
“Everything”

Yes it cost him everything. But this was for the betterment of the universe. He told her that the universe is finite. It’s resources are finite. Too much overpopulation the universe destroys itself.

Still it hurt him.

What was next. He saved the universe what could he do.  
Then it hit him.   
New children.

He looked into the gauntlet to find himself two new children.

They would help him take over and save the universe and rule it right.

He saw two

The kid who fought with Stark. He was strong but needed more training.

But he was funny

Then he saw a girl. 

He did not know her but he would learn about her.

Soon she will call him Father

With that he opened a portal and went through it.

 

Revenge

 

“ Miss what are we going to do” 

“ We’re getting you——

Thanos appeared. 

Nebula was shocked that he returned and ran at him with the attemp with attack.

He simply froze her in time.

 

Peter was scared 

He tried to punch Thanos.Thanos trapped him with the metal around them.

He opened a portal and they left

Cap felt bad as the kid feel to the ground crying.

Shuri screamed “ I blame you all if you didn’t come here he would be alive.”

M’Baku and Okoye tried to comfort her but they were grieving themselves.

Cap knew she had some truth. Her brother helped them and how do they repay him. They bring war to their home, fail, and get him killed.

That’s when a portal opened 

A kid who was trapped in metal came out

He knew that kid

So did Rhodey and Black Widow

Then he came out 

Thanos

They all run at him but he freezes them 

Then he grabs Shuri and the other kid took a ship then left.

Oh God

Peter and Shuri sat next to each other on the ship in silence.

They were scared


	3. Breaking At least

Thanos had on peticular planet in mind. It was crude but it would get work done. With that in mind he put the ship in autopilot and walked over too the two teens.

 

When he saw them his eyes soften. Their they were huddled up next to each other. With them looking like that flashes of Proxima and Corvus come in his eyes. He close his eyes quickly to mourn them.

He opens his eyes and says this “ rest up little ones we will be at our location in 7 hours. “ Why do you want us “ Peter asked. “ You will find out soon enough “ Thanos says. Then he walks out.

Shuri sighed at least she could make small talk with the boy her age.

“ What’s your name” she asked

He looks at her then smiled.

“ I’m Peter but if we use our made up names then i am Spider-Man”.

She laughed 

“ Your funny”

“ Well they don’t call me your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man for nothing”

They laughed, they played, they talked about memes, and they talked about the person they lost in the snap and cried together. Soon they fell asleep.

They soon awoke when they landed on a strange planet. They were walked into a room.

“ Now children stage 2 shall commence”.

“ Stage 2?” they both asked

“ Yes the stage where you become my new black-

With that Peter grabbed Shuri and tried to web sling out of their but Thanos used the power stone  
to grab them and bring them to him.  
————————————————————

Okoye was in a frenzy. She just lost her king and princess in one day she has failed. But then a hand landed on her shoulders and then she saw Cap looking at her with a smile and she then filled with hope.

Then the door opened and they saw a blue lady with the raccoon. 

————————————

What do you call me

Those were the words hunting Peter down while being tortured with the gauntlet. Shuri already caved in. But he tried to stay strong but couldn’t.

“ What is my name”

“ Father”

Then Thanos stopped

“ Good now your room is in the same room as the girl once I heal you and give you extra powers from the stone that’s were you go”

And sure enough that’s what happened. And Peter and Shuri went to bed in tears.


	4. Telling the Aunt

Aunt May was in a frenzy. She heard the news about Spider-Man and Iron Man being on the flying donut.

She was not just worried,

She was scared.

Peter was Spider-Man 

Spider-Man was on that ship

Peter was in space somewhere 

That was not good 

Then it got worse

While talking on the phone she saw a dude turn to ash.

Then her friend on the phone screamed and went silent 

Oh Shit

One by one people turn to ash

Ash

Ash

Ash

That’s when she got scared 

Did Peter turn to Ash

First Ben not Peter too

Then a day went by

2 days

2 weeks

2 months

May started to get scared 

Then a knock on the door came

Was it Peter

She gasped it was Captain America 

“ Are you Ms Parker”

She nodded 

“ Mam your nephew was kidnapped by an alien despot named Thanos”

She passed out


	5. Once I was seven yrs old

12 yrs later

Captain America looked over Washington. 12yrs ago was when Thanos took over. Everyone was in chaos the country's hit the hardest were the US,Russia,and Wakanda. The United States president was one of the casualties of Thanos snap. This caused chaos and pandemonium. Ross tried to become president but he found out Betty died and went to a state of grief. That's when Cap stepped up and the US welcomed him back quickly.

Cap quickly opened up businesses and helped grieving families get back on their feet. He even pushed for a holiday that would honor those who died in the snap. With the help of Nebula he built relationships with people and their leaders of other planets. They with the help of Wakanda formed the Stark international space relations. Cap came up with the name to honor Tony. He made sure Stark Industries were kept well.

The military were made stronger with the mix of alien tech and Wakanda tech making them more ready for threats like Thanos. However, not all of the of the out reach centers were successful. The one that was least successful was the Parker-Shuri search. Heroes would travel around the globe hoping to find them and bring them home. Wakanda and Aunt May,Ned,and Michelle(MJ) were the only reason this program was still going. Their funding was helping but even they were losing hope. Wakanda was desperate to bring their Princess home or at least have a body so they could give her a funeral. May was the same.

Cap could understand their pain he tried to do the best he could but what could they do. Their was no leads. Cap was walking to a quinjet as he thought. He knew this was the last search for the two if they couldn't find them know it was over.

The team were

Bruce

Natasha

Okoye

Rhodey

Mbaku

Nebula

Thor

If they were successful they would fight Thanos with the help of their army and win.

If not they would have to give up.

Thanos looked over his army with a smile he was ready. When he heard of the Stark international space relations he knew he had to go in hiding. Years planning of his takeover and now he is ready. He won the first time he will win again. Two people walked into his room. One with a sword the other with guns. His children and the leader of the first order. He remembers when he took them from their home and made them his children. They were hard to break at first but they eventually became his new black order. If anything they were in more ways stronger then his last black order.

" Shuri are our ships ready".

" Yes father"

"Peter is the army ready"

"Yes father"

Thanos smiled his plan was ready. Soon the universe will be under his control. He will save it from itself and be a just ruler. They would start tomorrow.

" Peter and Shuri you are free for the day. Be prepared for tomorrow."

"Yes father"

They walked out

As they walked they thought about their life and how it went sideways. They both hated Thanos and what he did to them. They had good lives and good families. Then Thanos took killed Shuri brother and Peter father figure and mentor. He tortured them and killed people in front of them calling it "mercy" it was sickening. But they would have their revenge one day.

Through the years they got closer and their relationship flourished. Thanos had the decency to at least let them have a relationship and eventually marry. What Thanos didn't know is that she was pregnant. Once they finished this mission they would kill him and rule together. They couldn't wait.

" Peter I don't want to kill our friends"

" I don't want to either but we will find a way"

As they laid they looked up at the sky knowing everything would be fine.

They will have their revenge

War  
War has begun

April 29 2030

" Sir their are unkown ships entering earths atmosphere".

" What country"?

" Wakanda"

"Call the president"

Cap was in the hanger when he heard the news. He began giving the orders. He made sure all the his men were ready for battle. They flew to Wakanda to see the ships entering. Okoye was at the control panel ready to communicate.

" This is Wakanda leader Okoye state your presence"

Their was silence

"We are children of Thanos and his army"

" We are here to invade and take control of Earth as we have all the other planets apart of the Stark international space relations"

That's when Cap stepped up

" You can not have earth."

" Then prepare for invasion"

Th communication turned off

" Thanos has returned", Okoye said.

" Then this is our moment to win"

" it could also be our lead to the teens"

Okoye looked up at him with hope

" Then let's rally the troops"

20 mins later

The Avengers,Wakandan soldiers,Rocket, and Nebula were standing together ready for a fight.

Thats when they saw two figures with a bunch of outriders walking behind them.

Cap noticed they were holding hands

Okoye was the first to talk

" Leave know or die"

" If i recalled you were the one to lose", one figure said

" Hey let's get on with the a$$ whopping!" Rocket yelled

" Very well"

The figure with the guns raised his arm and the outriders attacked

" WAKANDA FOREVER!"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLED"

Everyone attacked

Thor attacked three outriders with his axe and began chopping them up. Hulk then grabbed Thor and threw them at the army knocking them all down. Cap saw outriders trying to destroy their guns. He ran over to that area to try and stop them but the one with the gun shot him.

He then ran over to him using his shield to block the ammo.

He then punched the guy in the face. That's when their fight began.

The one with the sword was fighting Black Widow and Okoye at the same time.

The fight was intense.

Blow after Blow clashed

Then the one with the sword collapsed in pain

Black Widow and Okoye walked slowly up to her

The figure looked up and tried to move but the pain didn't let her

" What's wrong with you?"

" Labor" she said.

The one fighting Cap saw his partner and ran over two her

" Are you alright"

" The kid is coming"

Cap walked over and heard what she said.

" You can surrender and we will help you with your kid"

The guy looked around and saw the army dwindling

" Fine"

They took the girl to their hospital

"Ma'am we need to remove the clothes and mask you have is that fine."

She looked to the guy and he nodded.

They took off her mask

Everyone in the room gasped and were in shock

It was Shuri

They slowly looked at the guy

He took of his mask revealing

That the guy was Peter Parker

" Hi Everyone"


End file.
